


You're The Boss

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-September [12]
Category: Life on Mars
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Sam would understand, but that's not what Annie needs.
Relationships: Annie Cartwright/Gene Hunt, Annie Cartwright/Sam Tyler
Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-September [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930972





	You're The Boss

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 255. Prompt from [lifein1973](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/) [Weekly Drabble Challenge #149-Bad, Bad Thing](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2150741.html). Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome. Posted to LJ on September 12, 2011

“You’ve been a very naughty girl, haven’t you, Cartwright?”

“Yes, Guv.”

“And what happens to naughty girls?

“They get punished.

Annie could barely contain the trembling that went through her body; the excitement at having her deepest fantasy fulfilled, even if it meant cheating on Sam. That was half the thrill right there.

She knew she could tell Sam what she wanted and he’d do it, but he’d still be _nice_. When Gene put her over his knee, spanked her bottom and fucked her raw, it was because he understood exactly how bad she really was.

Not nice at all.  



End file.
